


Take my picture, hold my heart

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Crusaders of Fluff! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Budding Love, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Fanart, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Phichit Chulanont, Seungchuchu Week, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Phichit has a tradition... when Celestino is distracted, he gets a helping hand from an unexpected source.Another drabble based on the art ofMagical-Mistal!!! I have pulled Mistral straight into my love of the Seungchuchu ship!! This is the first in a series of Seungchuchu fics :)Find our other and longer collabs (outside of this series) here:Crop Top DistractionSnow DayDinopapasaurasKeep Calm and Belly DanceWhen you wish upon the stars





	Take my picture, hold my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/gifts).



> Mistral and I are determined to spread fluff over the whole world!! 
> 
> Find the original art and drabble here: [Phichit Needs a Picture!](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com/post/164397830869/hello-3-can-u-do-phichit-in-d2)
> 
> If you would like to help us with the smiles, or want to make a joint request, come find us on Tumblr!  
> [Magical-Mistal](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com)  
> [n3rdlif343va](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com)

_Magical-mistral creates my favorite Phichit!_

 

 

It was tradition. After every program, Phichit had Celestino take his picture. Posing on the side of the rink, right before the kiss and cry, Phichit would strike the same pose in each of his program outfits. Whichever program scored the highest point value, Phichit would use that picture to post on his Instagram thanking his fans for their support. 

It happened only once that Celestino had been distracted and unable to take Phichit’s picture. His normally indulgent coach was busy flirting with Seung Gil’s coach and Phichit was dying at the potential for his tradition to be ruined. Sighing, he gazed around the rink looking for someone else to help. 

Yuuri and Victor were standing questionably close in the shadows of the nearest tunnel and Phichit snapped a picture, in case he needed future blackmail on the couple. 

Chris was preparing for his own ice time, groping and rearranging the groin area of his costume. When he caught Phichit’s eye, Chris winked and Phichit contemplated fainting. 

JJ had his head between his knees and Phichit briefly wondered if the normally cocky skater was going to coat the floor with a colorful display of his upchucked lunch. Saying a quick prayer, Phichit hoped that JJ could pull it together before his performance. 

It seemed that for the first time in Phichit’s competition career, he was going to fail to collect his traditional picture, preparing to slip his phone into the band of his costume, he paused when a body appeared next to him. 

“Give me the thing,” Seung Gil had a hand out, staring at Phichit with a look of mild interest. “You’re stressing about your picture, right? I can hold your cell phone without dropping it like that a two year old with a tarantula. Now give me the phone.” 

Nervously, Phichit, laid the phone in Seung Gil’s palm and then striking his signature pose. 

“What’s wrong with your face?” Seung Gil remarked, peering over the top of Phichit’s phone. 

“Nothing, I’m smiling!” Phichit spoke through his clenched jaw. He wanted the picture over with and had settled with the idea that it would most likely be terrible. 

“That’s not your smile,” Seung Gil pointed out, looking slightly exasperated. “Think of hamster conga lines or hamsters dancing on rainbows, or whatever it is that keeps you so happy all of the time.” Raising the phone again, Seung Gil positioned it to aim at Phichit’s face. 

He wasn’t sure what caused his smile to break (either Seung Gil knowing that Phichit wasn’t smiling naturally or that Seung Gil assumed his brain was full of dancing rainbow hamsters) but it spread over his face as a laugh escaped deep from his belly. 

“Much better,” Seung Gil remarked, as the shutter noise echoed from Phichit’s phone. “Nice job today.” Handing Phichit the phone back, Seung Gil nodded once before walking away. 

Peering down at his phone, Phichit grinned at the best post program photograph he had ever taken. It didn’t matter which program had the highest score, he was using this picture. 

And he was definitely tagging Seung Gil. 

 


End file.
